


To Love a Galaxy

by murderbreak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, trans!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbreak/pseuds/murderbreak





	To Love a Galaxy

When people say that you are made of star stuff, that you are a galaxy, and you are compiled of all things stars are made of, Karkat never really believed that until he found himself staring at the back of his lover in the dark of their room. He stood out so drastically against the dark, pale white skin covered in the tiniest of stars all along his back, his shoulders. They disappeared beneath the blankets, leaving galaxies unexplored to the eye of the beholder, and made him appreciate those he could see that much more. It was difficult to see these stars, so beautiful, as they were usually covered by a binder, like clouds covering the stars during the night.

But Karkat found the back naked and free, like all clouds had fled, and it gave him such a beautiful view he couldn’t help but reach a grey finger out to touch. He traced constellations across vast star fields, arranged them in the manner to his liking, and found it beautiful no matter what he found. He loved them so much he kissed them, kissed along every star in the field and tried to keep track of how many there were, but he lost track every time.

His fascination woke the galaxy and disturbed him, and soon new star fields were visible to him as Dave rolled over to face him, sleepy smile on his features, and Karkat knew then what it meant to love someone to the moon and back. But, he thinks, he loves Dave even farther than the moon. Dave is more than what is between the earth and the moon. Dave is past the moon, past the asteroids, past the farthest planet there was. Dave was more. Dave was a galaxy unto himself, with his own star fields, his own patterns, his own form. Dave is a galaxy. And Karkat is in love.

“What’re you still doin’ awake..?” Dave asked, his voice heavy with sleep, slurring a word or two together. “Thought y’fell asleep…” Dave smiled and rubbed his eyes, so strange, so red, so different. The two brightest, as well as Karkat’s favorite, stars of Dave’s galaxy. Karkat thinks they’re the best, since they’re ever so rare a sighting, hidden behind shades, hiding away from Karkat, tucked away only for the night time, when they’ll shine their best.

“M’still awake,” Karkat replied to him, and ever so gently he reached his hands out and touched Dave, and the human was confused as he was pulled closer to the grey-skinned alien. It was always nice to see Karkat be so sweet and tender with him, and treat him with such care, like he was fragile and would shatter if the wrong amount of pressure was applied. Times like now, when they’re surrounded by the company of darkness and enveloped in only one another, is what made Dave treasure such touches, such silent kisses that were so soft Dave wondered if they were real at all, or if he’d simply imagined them.

Such kisses made him chuckle and flush, because they felt so intimate he wondered if they had really come from Karkat, from the lover holding him tight and close right now. He was covered now in the remnants of feather-light kisses, and he rolled over, putting himself up on top of Karkat, holding himself above his boyfriend by his elbows. It was such a stark contrast it was almost shocking; Dave being such a pale thing compared to the grey hue of Karkat’s own skin, like a splatter of white thrown against a black wall.

But Karkat found himself lost in the stars. His fingers traced from memory the constellations along Dave’s back, and kissed even more of them along his front, and Dave only let out a breathy laugh that blew across Karkat’s face and made him pull away from his study of the stars. “What are you doing?” Dave asked him, leaning his forehead against Karkat’s and giving him a rare smile. Karkat compared to the sighting to that of a shooting star.

“Falling in love with a galaxy,” Karkat told him, and the pink that swept across Dave’s cheeks is what Karkat used to color Dave’s solar system, to sprinkle between the fields of stars and give them color, and it only made Dave’s stars more beautiful than before. The pink only accented them, made them stand out to Karkat’s eyes even more, and god it was so beautiful he wanted to cry, but he appreciated that Dave was showing him such private areas, spots hidden away for only the bravest explorers to discover and explore, and he only wanted Dave to know he loved them. “Don’t wanna forget the way you look right now. Just let me etch it into my head so I don’t have to forget.”

Karkat’s lips were tender and sweet and so light, and Dave found himself in love with the feel of it all. He felt like he was going to burst with the love that he had for Karkat and become a supernova in the process, and that way, his love for the troll will be known to all, to everyone who dared look upon him. But Karkat would never let them see; Karkat would contain Dave, and keep him to himself, and Dave didn’t mind it. He could explode as many times over as he really wanted to and Karkat would still pull him back together before making him do it all over again. Dave was a star waiting to burst upon Karkat’s command.

“You sound like you fell out of a rom-com,” Dave told him, and ever so slowly the sun met the moon and became one as they kissed. Dave could feel his heart implode as they kissed, and Dave melted into him slowly and surely as he lit up to his brightest. He felt like he could bust open and become star dust himself, like he could become a part of the night sky now, and if he fell apart in such a manner, he knew that Karkat could keep him collected and bring him back and form him to be the galaxy he was always meant to become.

If Dave was a galaxy, he would put Karkat at the center of it. If Dave was a planet, Karkat would be his sun. Karkat was the center of Dave’s world, his holding place, his sense of gravity, his reason for being. There is no denying that Karkat is the star stuff Dave is made of, that Karkat is Dave’s all. Dave shines for Karkat, and Karkat loves it that way. Dave kissed and kissed Karkat in the darkness of their bedroom, letting the fingers of his lover explore territory unknown, fingers dancing on freckle after freckle that sat along milky skin. In the end, he became a supernova, bursting with love that he simply couldn’t keep contained inside anymore. In the end, Karkat loved him all the same, because Dave would reform in the morning to become the galaxy he loved so dear.


End file.
